Love is
by oscarthewizard
Summary: What if the night that Oscar gets to the Emerald City, he decides to pay a night visit to Theodora? What if something happens between them? Some Theodora X Oz to cheer you up! Rated M for some scenes not appropriate for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any of this characters! Please don't sue me, I don't have any money and it's not worth your time.

**Author's notes:** English isn't my native language, so please forgive any mistakes with words, etc. I had some inspiration by the stories Chains of Fire and Something Wicked.

**Summary:** What if the night he gets to the Emerald City, Oscar pays a visit to Theodora's room? What if something happens between them? Will Evanora let the romance go on? Some Theodora X Oz to cheer you up!

* * *

**Love Is**

The night they got to the castle, Oz was sitting in his chambers thinking about what Evanora had told him. He wasn't supposed to tell Theodora that he was going to kill the wicked witch. He didn't know why, but he had he feeling he should tell her. _I was told that she is the most powerful witch in the hole land of Oz, so I should talk to her. I'll need help. I'm sure of it. _Those thoughts just wouldn't come out of his mind. He had to talk to her. _It's not very late right now, so I should just go to her chambers and talk to her. I'll ask her to come with me! Yeah I definitely will!_ He though while leaving his room. Finding her bedroom wasn't hard. He asked a servant and tried to walk like a civilized person down the hallway, but the excitement of meeting Theodora was so big that he just ran to her room. He had never felt like that before, was Oscar finally falling in love? He knocked on the door. He could see a light coming out. One minute or less passed but it felt like a year to Oz. Finally, the witch opened the door. She wore a beautiful white nightgown, her hair was untied and she didn't seemed sleepy. "Oh, hello Oscar." Theodora said "What brings you to my chambers? Please come in."

Oz felt his heart beat faster as he walked in the room and so did Theodora's. There was an awkward silence between them when she closed the door. "So…" Oscar started "Tomorrow I'll go and kill the wicked witch you know." suddenly the girl seemed worried "But that's such a dangerous task!"She exclaimed with a note of despair in her voice, the idea of losing Oscar was so terrible! "At least let me go with you!" "That's exactly why I came here tonight, to ask you to come with me" He said as her expression suddenly changed to disappointment, she turned around and Oscar saw a cascade of silky dark brown hair waves down her back "And, because I felt a sudden urge to see you." Oscar concluded while turning her delicate face to his and stealing a kiss from her. She grinned. They started to kiss passionately and their hearts started to beat at the same time as their tongues danced together. Oscar asked "Do you want me to make you feel good?" Theodora replied "Even better than that?" "Yes, much more!" The magician told her "But, for this to work, you've got to trust me" "Ok" the witch answered and man asked "Do you trust me?" "You really have to ask, Oscar? Of course I trust you!" the witch said "Then that's ok" he said while he continued to kiss her. The kisses went down her neck and Theodora started to shiver as Oscar took of her nightgown. She tried to cover her small breasts but the magician said "Why are you trying to cover them?" "Don't you think they are too small? Especially after you saw Evanora's size..." She said blushing "No. I think they are perfect. I never had an attraction to women with big breasts anyway…" Oscar said, and Theodora uncovered her chest, letting the man see two small breasts with perfect pink nipples. The witch blushed even more. Her skin seemed to be made of china under the white moonlight, that entered the room trough the window. His kissed traveled lower, and lower, until he came to her breasts. She inhaled loudly as his tongue circled her nipples as he took of her panties leaving her completely naked in front of him. She was beautiful. They went to the queen size bed and the man started to kiss her stomach and rubbed her intimate area of flesh as she started to moan "Oh! Wizard!" "Wait my dear, the best part is yet to come…" Oscar said while taking of his pants, Theodora glanced at the bulge under his underwear and wondered if it would fit. It was so large… He prodded on top of her and gently pushed it into her. She gripped the bed clothing in pain;. She could feel a tear streaming down her cheek and blood dripped slowly staining permanently the sheets. "Are you ok?" Oz asked "It hurts" she moaned "I know, but it will stop. I promise you" He said while searching for her clit, he found it and started to rub it as he trusted into her. Theodora grabbed his hair and screamed his name out loud, Oz kissed her. "Oh, Oz!" she could feel him moving inside her. The magician kept moving faster, hitting her insides and the witch started to feel that something was coming "You're… agh! so deep!" she moaned. Suddenly she felt something warm filling her stomach and her body became very sensitive. Oz collapsed on the bed right next to her and the girl said "This was the best experience I've ever had." Oscar got up from the bed and started to put on his clothes. "No! Don't go. Stay with me tonight, please" Theodora begged "Are you sure? How will I get out of the room tomorrow?" The man asked "We'll find a way." she answered. He laid in the bed next to the witch, the tiredness took over their bodies and the fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **So, first of all, I'd like to thank you all for reading, posting comments and following my story. This is going to be a clean chapter. I'm taking suggestions, feel free to suggest!

**PS: **I like comments! So please comment! :3

* * *

The first burst of sunlight woke Theodora up on the next morning. Her body trembled with the cold wind that entered through the open window, but why was she cold? she was never cold in the morning... Then she realized, for her surprise, that she was naked. She glanced to the side only to be more surprised, why was Oscar sleeping by her side? Suddenly, she started to remember what happened the night before. The girl blushed... Remembering they had to kill the wicked witch, the woman got up, put on her corset and her crimson red traveling suit. The Wizard was so beautiful when he was asleep... _I could watch him sleep for hours, but still I wouldn't feel bored... _she thought. Oscar slowly opened his eyes due to clarity, oh no! They had to part! he got up from the bed "Why am I naked!?" He exclaimed, he looked to his left side "Where am I!?" He looked to his right side and then it was all clear… He remembered it all… He had to go get ready, but where was Theodora? He looked around the room and saw her seating in a chair in front of a mirror looking at him with a grin on her face. He got out of the queen size bed and quickly put on his clothes. He could feel his face getting hotter. He asked the witch "Are you ready?" and the woman answered "I am, but how are you going to leave the room? The servants will surely notice" Oscar said "Wait, I have an idea" he left the room and there were no servants on the hallway "The coast is clear, let's go, we still have to meet Finley" the couple left the room and ran throughout the green hallways of the huge palace.

Finley was waiting for them at the main gate of the city next to the carriage that would take them halfway to the dark forest, where the wicked witch lived. Finley asked "What are you doing here Lady Theodora?" "Oscar asked me to come with you" she answered "Well, we better get going before my sister wakes up…" Oscar said to the driver of the carriage "All right, please take us there!" "Aye, sir! Right away!". They entered the vehicle and it started to move. The wind caressed the wizard's hair with his long and thin fingers as he watched the beautiful landscape. He did not have the courage to talk to Theodora, no, he didn't have the courage to look into her eyes. Not after what happened last night. Suddenly, they felt a thud. The carriage had stopped, the three friends got out of the chariot and the driver said "Well, this is as far as I can take you. Good luck!" with that words he turned the coacharound and left to the Emerald City. The magician looked again at the landscape and saw lots of black smoke coming from somewhere near the hills. "We're not going that way are we?" Oscar asked "Oh my god! That's the China Village!" Theodora exclaimed "We have to go there! The wicked witch must've destroyed it! Please, Oz, let's go over there! There must be a survivor! Please…" He just couldn't resist her puppy eyes, so he just said "Ok, but let's be quick" "Let's go then" Finley said. They started to walk trough the yellow brick road towards the village. The witch went in front of them while Oscar and Finley talked "Why did she come with us?" the flying monkey asked "Well, let's say that I'll need some help to kill the witch ok? I promise I'll explain the rest later" the wizard said.

They got there, to a village made of china. It must've been very pretty before it was broken. He'd never seen a town like that "What happened here?" Asked the magician. All of the buildings were once made of pure white porcelain. Flowers were painted in blue tint. It was all so delicate. There were teapots and cups pieces shattered all around the floor. Theodora remembered coming to that place during her childhood. She used to play with the boys and girls that lived there! She would be able to kill the person that did that _Damn you! Damn you, Wicked Witch! I'll kill you, just as you killed my friends, just as you killed my father! Just wait for_ me!… She could feel a fireball forming on her hand but she was suddenly interrupted by a sob. "Have you heard that?" Finley asked "A sob" Theodora answered in an almost inaudible whisper, she was hopeful again. There was a survivor "It came from that house! Let's go there". The sobs got louder as they got closer to the house. It was a teapot house with a hole in the wall, inside the house there was a turned table. Oscar removed the table and, for his surprise, there was a doll behind it, a china girl. The doll was gorgeous, she had vivacious expressions, her eyes were painted blue and she wore a baby blue dress. "Don't worry" Oscar said "We're not gonna hurt you. This is Finley" He said pointing to the winged monkey "This is Theodora and I'm Oz" "Are you the Wizard?" she asked "I am. There's nothing to be afraid of, so get out of here" Oscar replied "But… But I can't." She said pointing at her legs "Oh…" Oz replied "Let's fix it then". The magician did is best to get into the small house. He got the doll's legs and said "Well, let's do something about it. Finley, give me my bag please" Oscar asked, he took a glue out of the bag and the china girl asked "Is it magic?" "Yes, it's magic in some way." He told her. Oz sticked her legs back together and the girl got up, first she waked slowly, not sure if it was going to work, but in the end it did and she was able to walk again. From inside the house, Oscar heard a familiar noise, the witch's servants were there! They would be killed, but suddenly the noise stopped and they all heard something crash to the ground. The smell of burned wings filled the air and everyone looked outside just to surprise themselves with a burning flying baboon and an angry Theodora.

"What are you doing here?" the China Girl asked a bit scared of Theodora when they were walking down the yellow brick road "We are going to kill the wicked witch" Theodora answered. The girls went talking the entire way until they got halfway to the emerald city, so Oscar took the Opportunity to talk to Finley about what happened last night "Finley, i did something very bad last night" Oscar told him "I took Theodora's virginity" "Oh my God!" Finley exclaimed "How did that happen?" Well..." Oscar explained the hole story "But why did you do that?" the flying monkey questioned "Because, even if I don't want to admit, I'm in love with Theodora, Finley. First it was only a desire to posses her, but now it's almost like I need her. She is just so beautiful that not even her sister Evanora was able to seduce me" the magician told him "Just wait 'till you see Glinda... If you're really in love with the young witch you won't fall for her." Finley replied. "You've gotta go now." Oscar said "This task isn't for kids" "But I wanna go! Please Wizard" she said grabbing his leg. "Let go!" Oz said while shaking his leg. He didn't shake faster because he was scared of breaking the doll. "Only if you let me go with you" she answered "Alright…" he gave up "Let's go!" "Let's go kill ourselves a witch!" the girl exclaimed making Theodora giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! First of all I'd like to thank all the people that read my story and left reviews. So... This isn't my favorite chapter (the others are so much better, believe me!), but I think I managed to write it well, considering I'm on my exam week.**

**This is a clean chapter!**

**Plz review! It gives me inspiration!**

* * *

They walked down the yellow brick road with China Girl by their side. One more had joined the strange party: a human, a flying monkey, a witch and a porcelain doll. They could already see the Dark Forest, it was very dark and even far away it seemed to be creepy. As they got closer the air became colder and the skies black. Near the entrance there was a plaque that said "Beware" as soon as they entered the forest, crows said "Go back! You're going to die!" "Do we really have to kill her?" Oscar asked "Yes, you're the Wizard after all." Finley said glancing at him with accusing eyes "Right then…" Oz mumbled. The atmosphere in the forest was cold and sinister, Theodora felt a shiver run down her spine and, involuntary, she grabbed Oscar's arm. She somehow felt protected when she was with him. The man, unsure about what to do, placed his arm on her shoulders. The witch's heart skipped a beat, he'd touched her. She felt her face burn, but she decided just to enjoy the moment and let the wonderful safety sensation fill her body.

When they got closer to a graveyard, a dark figure could be seen. It wore a long and black cloak and it held something on its hands. A wand. "There she is!" Oscar whispered. They watched as the figure put down her wand on tree stump and turned around to open the cemetery door. Oscar kneeled, drew a plan on the ground and explained it to everyone, but Finley sneezed it. "Well, forget it. Finley, you make some strange noises and Theodora and china girl, you stay here and back me up if I get in trouble." the magician said. He got up and walked toward the tree stump where the wicked witch's wand was. Finley started to make cow noises and the dark figure turned and faced him. That was Oscar's chance, he got up, took the wand and ran back from where he came from. 'You did it Oscar, now just snap it and put an end to this so you can go back in time for supper!' he thought. He held the wand and prepared to snap it, but for some reason he froze. "Break it!" Finley said "Free us from this curse!". The wicked witch realized that her wand was missing, she got closer and closer to Oscar, that was near the bushes almost breaking the wand. Suddenly Finley, China Girl and Theodora stopped talking. Oscar felt a hand touch his back "Give my wand back please" a sweet voice said "Oscar don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!" the brunette witch said "Are you really THE Wizard. The one we were waiting for?" the hooded figure asked "Yes, I believe so…" the man replied nervously. The woman took of her hood. She had a milky white skin, deep blue eyes and blonde waves, just like Annie. The man froze. _'Why is Annie here? She's supposed to be home safe!' _He thought. Theodora looked in her eyes "Sister?" she asked. She got up and hugged the blonde witch "Oh! I missed you so much!". "Hi, I'm Glinda." the blonde witch said "I'm Oscar, but everyone calls me Oz" the man replied kissing her hand. Theodora felt a wave o jealousy run trough her body as Glinda became slightly red. '_Why can't I be as pretty and charming as my sister?' _she thought silently to herself '_Is Oscar falling for her?'_

They got into the cemetery and the sisters were talking with the porcelain doll. Again Finley and Oscar were talking "You were right, Glinda is indeed very pretty." Oscar said "Aha!" Finley exclaimed "_Yet_, I didn't fall for her." he continued "I really like Theodora, Finley. I think I'm in love… I never felt like thins before. For once in my life, I think that I really care about someone besides Annie.". Once again the noise. The flying monkeys were there! "RUN! " Oz screamed as Finley put the china girl in his bag "Can't you do something to retard them?" Glinda asked "No! I'm sorry! But they're yours aren't they? Make them stop!" Oscar replied. Glinda looked at him, turned around and made some smoke appear from her wand. They couldn't see anything in front of them or behind. A threatening silence filled the air and, when the carnival magician looked to his sides, he wasn't able to see none of her friends. 'Oh god! Now I've lost them' he thought silently to himself looking to the ground, but when he looked in front of him, a flying monkey appeared, making him scream and run as fast as he could. Suddenly they were out of the smoke range and neared a cliff. It was a dead end. Oscar got to the edge with the others and stopped. "What are we going to do?" he asked "Jump!" Glinda said "Are you crazy!?" Oscar replied "Do you have a better plan?" the blonde witch inquired. Theodora looked down at the clouds and jumped. Finley followed her and Glinda after that. The carnival magician looked down and suddenly, he saw Glinda and the doll in bubbles and Theodora and Finley flying. He didn't stop to think and jumped. He closed his eyes and prepared himself to feel the ground and die, but instead he felt himself floating in a bubble. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced to his sides. They were all flying towards a white castle. "Welcome to the Quadling Country" Glinda said

* * *

**The following chapters will be worth the waiting! I promise you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people! I didn't update sooner, because I wasn't allowed to use the computer for almost two weeks. Well, I'm starting to use POVs** **I just hope it doesn't confuse you guys.**

**PS: Sorry if the POVs are too small and please ****comment , I need suggestions!**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 4**_

* * *

"Welcome to the Quadling Country" Glinda said as they flew towards a white castle surrounded by a giant bubble. "What is that?" Oscar asked "Oh! This is a wall that keeps our enemies out of the city" the blonde witch answered "Yes... And we're heading straight to it" the man replied "Don't worry, only people with good in their hearts can get through it". With those words, Oscar almost freaked, he almost didn't have any good in his heart, specially no good intentions. He just wanted to be a king and have the treasure all to himself. Oscar didn't care about the people of Oz or their wicked witch. It wasn't his problem. He started to struggle in the bubble trying to stop it or, at least, slow it down, almost desperate that he wouldn't get through the barrier and they'll all discover that he wasn't the wizard. As close as he got to the giant bubble he got more scared. What would they do to him if they found out? He closed his eyes when he almost hit the barrier, but, with some difficulty, he went through the wall. Finley had to bite his tongue not to laugh. They landed on a plaza in front of the castle and their bubbles popped. "You must be tired. The servants will show you your chambers and, during dinner, we'll talk" Glinda said with a smile as the servants led them to their rooms. After they left, Glinda went to her own room.

* * *

_(Emerald City)_

**Evanora's POV**

Evanora watched how the things were going and, in the moment she saw Theodora with Oscar and Finley, she punched the table right next to the crystal ball almost making it fall. Theodora was an important part of her plan! How did Oscar manage to take her with him? After she thought of all the possibilities, she decided to see which one was right. The crystal ball showed her what'd happened the night before between Oscar and Theodora and she had to sit down for a moment. She might not have a heart, but she still cared for her little sister. Yet, she could already think of another plan. If she'd only left it... She got up from the chair and rushed towards her sister's room. Yes! It was still there! Her sister's music box!

* * *

_(Glinda's Palace - Theodora's room)_

**Theodora's POV**

As soon as Theodora closed her room's door, she let all of her doubts invade her mind. She was so confused... Who was the wicked witch after all? Had Evanora lied to her all of her life? The brunette took off her shoes, hat and her jacket and laid on the big and soft bed that was in the middle of her room. It was a rustic room, however it was still extremely refined, after all, she was at Glinda's palace. The bed was covered with a soft quilt embroidered in gold thread. At the moment she let her body drop on the bed, her shoulders relaxed from the tension they were moments before. Theodora closed her eyes, but opened them as soon as she remembered the image of Glinda blushing as Oscar kissed her hand earlier that day. Now she'd have to compete with her sister's charm and beauty. But how was she supposed to compete with that woman with angelic features such as Glinda? A witch as plain as herself... she knew that she'd lose... Or maybe not. Suddenly, she had a plan: she'd wear a dress. Not simply a dress she'd wear _the_ dress, the most beautiful dress that the good people from Oz had ever seen.

* * *

_(Glinda's Palace- Oscar's room)_

**Oscar's POV**

Oscar laid on his bed. He was so confused. What had just happened? He passed all the day's events in his mind: they left the Emerald City very early in the morning, they found a porcelain doll, a _living_ porcelain doll and almost killed a good witch that he thought was bad. That day was one of the strangest days of his life. Oscar was exhausted. He was so tired that he didn't even bother taking his clothes off to fall in a deep sleep.

* * *

_(Glinda's Palace- Theodora's room)_

**Theodora's POV**

Theodora called a servant and asked him to bring a tailor to her room and, in a few seconds, there was one there. "I'd like a dress" the witch said "What kind of dress, milady?" he asked her "Well... I'd like a dress that makes me look astonishing" she replied "Do you have any style, color... in mind?" "No" she replied "Surprise me". The tailor took her measurements and left the room right after that. Alone again, she laid in the bed. She thought about Oscar and blushed slightly as she remembered the night before. Theodora turned around on her bed and, with a smile on her face, fell asleep. The witch only woke up when she heard someone knocking on the door. She got up from the bed, stretched and opened the door. Outside, there was a servant holding a dress. She thanked the servant and closed the door.

* * *

_(Glinda's Palace- Oscar's_ _room/dining room_)

**Oscar's POV**

He woke up with some knocking on the heavy oak doors of his room. Still half asleep, Oscar got up from his bed and opened the door. "The supper is ready, sir" a servant said "I'm going" Oscar replied closing the door behind him as he turned around and changed to a suit he found in a wardrobe filled with clothes. When he was ready he started making his way towards the dining room realizing for the first time how hungry he was, after all he didn't even eat breakfast or lunch. In his way, he found Finley and China Girl "So, are you understanding anything that's happening here?" Oscar asked his friends "No... I hope Glinda explain it to us. I don't even know how I should call her. After all, who is the wicked one?" the doll replied. When they opened the heavy doors of the dining room, they found Glinda sitting at the head of a large wooden table. Oscar sat down next to her and Finley, right by his side. The doll sat in front of Finley, leaving the other place next to the blonde witch to her sister.

A few moments of awkward silence passed until the big doors opened again, this time, revealing Theodora. She looked incredibly beautiful in a crimson red strapless dress, attached to her body by a corset. The dress itself was very simple, but, combined to her beauty, it made her look astonishing. Oscar couldn't take his eyes off her, he could only watch her dark red lips move as inaudible words came out of them. The brunette sat in front of him, right next to her sister. His mind returned to the reality when he felt someone pinch his arm 'Finley...'he thought, but, instead of pinching him back, he decided to hear what Glinda was saying.

* * *

_(Glinda's Palace- Dining room)_

**Theodora's POV**

"I'm not the wicked witch. Evanora is..." Glinda started to explain, but those words were enough to make Theodora's world crash and she was unable to hear the rest of the story. All the she knew was a lie, all that she'd ever known was a lie. "Are you telling me that Evanora attacked all of the people, the China village and even tried to kill me and Oz?" the brunette witch asked her sister hoping she would get a 'no' as answer, but, instead,Glinda replied in an even more serious tone "Yes". Theodora took a deep breath and clenched her fists trying to calm herself down and not burn anyone. The food was served right after that, like it was timed to be served after that conversation and everyone ate in silence. Sometimes, Glinda glanced at Oscar and blushed slightly, making a wave of jealousy run through the younger witch's body. Once, the man looked back, but he turned his face right after a few seconds. 'One more look and I'll leave. There's no point in torturing myself with that.' she thought silently to herself. Once again, they exchanged looks, but this time, her sister became red as her dress and faced the food. "Excuse me, I'm very tired" Theodora said with a note of anger in her voice as she got up and left to her room trying to hold back her tears.

Her heels clicked on the stone floor of the silent corridors of the palace. She breathed deeply trying, with all of her forces, to control her anger. When she got to her chambers, she slammed the heavy doors right behind her with such force that the sound echoed through the hole castle.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story =)! I'm thinking of putting some smut on the next chapter... What do you think? Suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:** Hey! It didn't take me long to update because let's say that all of the next chapters are almost ready, so I'll update more often from now on. Anyways... Enjoy your smut!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

_(Glinda's Palace- Theodora's room)_

**Theodora's POV**

The witch slammed the door right behind her with all of her strength and the sound echoed through the hole palace. Theodora sat on the bed. How could she be such a fool to believe that she could compete with her sister's ethereal beauty? She should've known right from the start that it was a battle that she couldn't win. Nobody could. The brunette got up from her bed and walked towards her room's balcony. Outside, the night was cold and the freezing breeze made goosebumps run through her body as it touched the exposed skin of her shoulders and arms, yet she stood outside, watching as, slowly, the lights of the houses slowly faded and the families went to their beds. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open, neither the footsteps on the stone floor. She only realized that there was someone there, when she heard a voice call her name. Surprised, the witch turned on her heels and saw Oscar there.

She walked towards him and started "Oscar..." "You look amazing" he interrupted, making Theodora blush "Y-you think so?" she asked softly forgetting her anger for a few moments "Oh! Don't try to fool me! I saw you looking at my sister during dinner" "I'm sorry" the man replied "Oz, I'm not a toy. You can't play with my emotions" the witch said as tears formed in her eyes again "You have to choose, Oscar. Which one do you want: me or my sister?". The man walked towards her until they were face to face. Theodora could feel his hot breath on her lips. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes before pulling her into a deep kiss. At first, she resisted, but soon, she gave up and melted into his sweet tasting lips.

* * *

_(Glinda's Palace- Theodora's room)_

**Oscar's POV**

The man started to play with her senses in a successful attempt of blurring her thoughts and make the witch forget her anger. Oscar started to plant gentle kisses down Theodora's neck, making her moan softly. The first couple, he nipped and sucked gently, but near the collarbone, he started to suck and bite a bit more roughly. By the time he was done, there was a total of three marks. He whispered on Theodora's ear "I choose you". With a single pull, he untied her dress and let it fall to her feet. Her fully naked form pressing against his body. He could feel her body shiver in both, pleasure and cold. He could smell her sweet perfume mixed with her skin scent. Her soft hair tickled his face. She was different than any other woman he'd met before. Not only because of her extraordinary beauty, but something in the way she moved attracted him like no other. It all turned him on. He heard her moan slightly as his erection pressed against the right spot. He realized that he was almost supporting her whole weight, since her knees were too weak for that now. He lead her to the bed and pressed her body gently against the mattress, in a way that he was on top of her, but without putting his hole weight on her. While he kissed her softly, the man put two of his fingers inside her and started to tease her, by slowly thrusting them in and out, making her bite his shoulder not to moan too loudly until her breathing was heavy, but rhythmical, just as her moans. When he felt she was nearing climax, he stopped, causing her to whisper seductively "Don't stop". Without any warnings, Oscar unzipped his pants, freeing his painful erection from it's prison and put it into her, making Theodora scream in pleasure and convulse under him as she came. A spark of fire left her hands when she grabbed the sheets almost burning them. Though it wasn't her first time, she was still very tight and her insides sucked him in, making the experience even more pleasurable for both. Suddenly, the witch dug her nails into his skin and moaned hotly in his ear "Oh, Oscar!". That was too much for him to take. The man regained his strength and grew harder inside her. Oscar pushed harder and faster, making the brunette moan loudly until both came.

Oz let his body fall right next to Theodora's, as both panted heavily trying to regain their breaths. At some point, Oscar had taken his shirt off, because now, her head rested onto his bare chest. The man tangled his fingers in her long brown hair as he sighed in satisfaction. For a long moment, they stood there, just enjoying each others company. They let all of their worries go in that peaceful atmosphere. "Theodora, I've got to tell you something" the man said in a serious tone "What is it?" the brunette asked as she shifted on the bed positioning herself in a way that her dark gaze met his green one. The man took a deep breath before saying "I'm not the wizard"

* * *

**And... what do you think? Did you like it? Comments pls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! I was glad with the reviews! As requested I'll try to make this chapter bigger, but It's not very good. I like the following ones better (mainly because I already wrote them hehehe) Anyways, as always, enjoy your reading**

**PS: Don't forget to review! ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

* * *

_(Glinda's Palace- Theodora's room)_

**Theodora's POV**

"I'm not the Wizard" those words echoed in Theodora's head "What do you mean by that?" The witch asked surprised "I mean that I can't do real magic, like, I can't control fire or electricity or any of this stuff" he told her. For a moment she had no reaction thinking about what he said. Theodora took a deep breath and said "Well... It doesn't matter if you can't do magic, as long as people have faith on you, as long as you inspire people there's no need to control fire or smoke or whatever" She heard Oscar sigh relieved "So you're not mad at me?" "No, not really. First I was a bit shocked, but then... Besides, I fell in love with Oscar Diggs the man, not the Wizard" the brunette replied "But please, Oscar, do not lie to me again" "Of course" he obliged "Do you promise me that?" "I do" he told her as he kissed her lips softly. A comfortable silence filled the room again and Theodora slowly drifted to sleep, when she was almost asleep, the man got up quietly from the bed and put on his clothes. Before he left, he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "I love you". Theodora waited until the door was completely closed before whispering to the dark "I love you too" and falling into a deep sleep.

_(Glinda's Palace- Oscar's room/dining room/outside the palace) *Time Jump~Morning*_

**Oscar's POV**

Oscar slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh..." he groaned as he turned around trying to block the blinding light. As he did that, he saw a clock resting on a headboard table next to his bed and looked at the time "Fuck..."he muttered when he saw how late it was. He got up from the bed and had a quick, but refreshing bath and put on some clothes that he found in the wardrobe before running towards the dining room, where he found everyone waiting for him. Glinda and Theodora talked happily with Finley and China girl. The man sat at the table on an empty sit next to Theodora, causing a small smile to brush past the witch's face. "Good morning, Oscar, we were just waiting for you. Today, I'd like you to meet the good people of Oz." Glinda said. The man could feel Theodora's hand touch his under the table, and he responded to the touch by entwining his fingers with hers. The servants brought his breakfast that he swallowed quickly. When he was done, everyone got up and went outside the castle.

Outside, it was a bright day, and his eyes took a bit to adjust to the light. The sight he saw was a bit frightening. There were thousands of people there if not more, all of them separated in groups. They all thought he was the Wizard and that scared him, after all it was a big crowd. As if Theodora could read his thoughts, she whispered in his ear "They all think you're the Wizard. Make the believe in you." "Ok. Well... I have to tell Glinda first" he muttered as he pushed Glinda to a corner and said "I've got to tell you something" "What is it, Oscar?" she replied "Well... I'm not the Wizard" he told her "Oh, that. I already knew it" she said "But... How?" "Oscar, from the moment you struggled to get trough the bubble, I knew it. Besides, you're only a selfish conman" she told him "Ok, let's put on a big show then. Our audience is big". With those words, he turned to face the crowd and said with his stage voice "Good people of Oz, your Wizard is here!".

_ (Outside the palace)_

**Theodora's POV**

Theodora had to bite her tongue not to laugh. The way Oscar introduced himself... They climbed down some steps. Glinda went ahead. When they got in front of a group of people formed by women, men and children, all holding farm tools, the blonde witch introduced them "These are the Quadlings, your highness" "Y-you're soldiers?" He asked surprised "No, sir, we're farmers" a man with a red mustache answered "And... do you fight?" Oscar asked "no, but many of us can hoe" another man answered "Oh, so you can hoe...". The brunette could already hear the sarcasm in Oscar's voice, so she whispered "Oscar, the good people of Oz are forbidden to kill" she told him "W-what? How do they want us to kill Evanora if we don't have an army?" He inquired both Glinda and Theodora "Well, if it was taht easy, we wouldn't need a wizard would we?" Glinda replied. The blonde witch finished introducing the tinkers, farmers and munchkins of her country and they left to have lunch.

_(Glinda's Palace -Study)_

**Glinda's POV**

Glinda found Oscar in the study drawing a machine for the tinkers to build. "Oscar, I couldn't help but notice the way my sister acts towards you..." she started "What do you mean?" Oscar interrupted a bit nervously as he shifted uncomfortably on his chair "The looks between you two, the fact that she calls you Oz and not Oscar or Wizard, the way you went after her last night when she was upset, the fact that se came with you to kill me... Shall I continue or will you tell me already?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice. "Um..." Oscar muttered as he got up and faced Glinda "Oh... I see..." she muttered "But tell me, Oscar., do you really love her?" expecting and hoping for a negative answer, the blonde woman became speechless when the man replied "I really do". She pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt and, in a mix of feelings, kissed him. Just as she did that, the doors opened revealing Theodora "Oscar, ha-" she started to say, but she wasn't able to complete her phrase.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, my dears I know it's cliche, but what can I do? I have great plans for the next chapters (muahahaha) Anyways I hope you "enjoyed" this chapter (because I know you didn't as much as you'll enjoy the following ones) and AGAIN thanks for reading =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I told you it wouldn't take long didn't I (quicker than I thought it'd be)? I was really happy with this chapter, post reviews please! And don't go out there posting hate (Nobody did, but I'm just saying)**

**This chapter will be short cuz I'm on my test week again :p**

**Oh, and EvilRegal, I'm definitely going to use the Wicked dialogue, but I have the perfect scene for that, but thanks, dear, you gave me great ideas ^^**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

* * *

_(Glinda's Palace- Theodora's room)_

**Theodora's POV**

"Oscar, ha-" she started to say, but she was unable to complete her phrase. Tears formed in the corner of Theodora's eyes and she ran to her chambers. The witch stood there, in the middle of her room, too shocked to think, speak or even breathe. _How could I be such a fool to think hat Oscar really loved me? The moment he saw Glinda he fell for her..._ she thought. _He promised he'd never lie to me anymore_. The door opened and Oscar got into the room "Theodora..." he started reaching for her shoulder "DO... NOT... TOUCH ME!" she said trying to control the urge of burning him to ashes as she walked away from the man "What you saw was just a misunderstanding!" he said "Oh really?" she asked ironically "And how did it happen? You tripped on your shoes and fell into my sister's mouth?" "Theodora, please, lis-" Oscar began, but he was interrupted again, this time by a fireball that left a black mark on the wall. "Get out of my room" she spat "NOW!". Oscar left the room almost running.

The second Oscar closed the door behind him, the witch fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Burning tears. Theodora tried to stop screaming as they left scars on her flawless face. She was so confused... She was angry with both Oscar and Glinda, yet she couldn't blame her sister, could she? After all, she didn't know about her romance with Oscar... or did she? and, for more that she wanted, she couldn't hate Oscar either. Theodora was deeply and madly in love with him.  
Doubts filled her mind. Were all of the promises he made fake? After all, did he love her or did he not?

The brunette forced herself to get up from the floor and lay on the bed. The best she could do was sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw the image of Oscar and Glinda kissed and a part of her soul died. Oscar hated her now. She was sure he did. More tears burned the delicate skin of her cheeks leaving more scars. A russian tune started to play in the depths of her mind and she slowly drifted to a restless sleep.\

_*time jump~morning*_

_(Glinda's palace- Theodora's room)_

**Theodora's POV**

Theodora woke up very early the next morning and walked towards a mirror before casting a spell to heal her scars and put on some makeup, she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. It was good to have her flawless face back. She had a bath and put on some clothes before leaving her room. As it was very early, she decided to walk trough the palace. She walked until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She gasped as she turned around to see her sister's face. The thin barrier that kept her calm almost broke, but she controlled herself and said coldly "Good morning, sister" "Good morning, Theodora" Glinda replied with a warm smile. She seemed to have forgotten what'd happened the day before "Come and have breakfast with us" "Of course, Glinda" she faked a smile as she followed her sister.

* * *

_(Glinda's palace- dining room)_

**Oscar's POV **

Oscar watched as Theodora walked silently into the room following Glinda and sat as far from him as possible. He watched as she played with her food, but didn't eat. He watched as she put her hair behind her ear and looked at him almost seductively, the anger in her eyes made her look almost sexy, maybe because she seemed untouchable when she was in that mood. Suddenly, a servant poked his head in the room "Great news, miss Glinda, Wizard, Theodora..." "Tell us!" the blonde witch said "Some Winkie guards just got here with the news: Evanora's dead"

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha I'm pretty wicked ain't I? I see great plans in the future, great plans...**

**But I wont tell you my plans! As Electo said (see reviews) me and my cliff hangers 3**

**See you next chapter xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So... How are you, guys? Well... Ugh! I don't know what to say :p Anyways enjoy this chapter and, ****_please_****, review ok? Thank you, dears!**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

* * *

_(Glinda's palace- Dining room)_

**Theodora's POV**

"Evanora's dead" the servant said. Theodora's head spun "Dead?" she gasped "Yes, dead" the servant said excited while he left the room. "Are you ok, Theodora?" Oscar asked concerned "You look very pale" "Y-yes..." she muttered "Well, if Evanora is dead, then we better leave to the Emerald City. I'll go and pack my stuff, excuse me" the brunette said as she got up and went to her room.

She threw herself on the bed and cried silently. Again, the tears burned her skin. She'd lost both Oscar and Evanora. What did she have now? She wasn't going to talk to Glinda and, well, Finley and China Girl were just her friends. She needed something more than friends. She needed someone to tell her that everything was going to be fine, even if it was just a lie. Theodora needed Oscar, she just couldn't be mad at him.

The witch sat on the bed and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Again, she healed her scars and said to herself "They're not worth your tears. You won't cry for them anymore". But she knew it was a promise she would break.

* * *

_(Glinda's palace- Dining room/ Oscar's room/ Front gate)_

**Oscar's POV**

"I guess it was too much for her" Oscar heard Glinda say just as Theodora left the room.

"Well, I better pack my stuff too" he said relieved that, at least, he wouldn't be responsible for the death of a woman or for the destruction of a city.

As he walked towards his bedroom, his thoughts wouldn't leave Theodora. The coldness she acted towards him hurt more than he wanted to admit and it made him realize that she was really mad at him and that she was a girl that wouldn't get over him and, curiously, he had a feeling that he wouldn't get over her either. He knew that he should go and talk to her. Every instinct he had told him so, yet he chose not to. He was too much of a coward to do that.

He got to his room and realized that he had nothing to pack, so he laid on the bed and lost himself in his thoughts. He remembered his hole life and thought about what he felt towards Theodora. He thought about her smile and caught himself smiling like a fool when he did that. For the first time in his life, he'd love someone more than he'd ever loved Annie or even his father, but he just couldn't take things right, could he? He had to spoil it all. He had to break Theodora's heart... Why? He didn't know either.

After one hour, he met everyone at the front gate. They were all ready to leave and there were three carriages waiting for them. Oscar was going to travel with Finley and the girls were traveling together. The vehicle started to move.

Finley asked after a while "Oscar, what happened between you and Theodora?"

"I don't want to talk about it" the man replied sharply

"Come on, Oscar, tell me! Maybe I can help you" the monkey insisted

"How?! How can a monkey dressed as a postman with no experience with women, especially with witches help me?!" Oscar exploded releasing all the anger and the tension that he was holding since he first got to Oz

"If you didn't want to tell me then you could've told me again. You didn't have to be this rude" Finley replied hurt

"Finley... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it this way. It's just that... Well, how can I tell you that? Well... I really like her, but she-" the man started

"As you said, Oscar, you don't want to tell me" the monkey interrupted leaving the man wordless.

The rest of the trip was made in an uncomfortable silence. When they arrived to the Emerald City, there was a crowd waiting for them.

"Wizard!" they all screamed in awe, so Oscar did what he did best: put on a show.

* * *

_(Emerald City- Emerald Palace)_

**Theodora's POV**

"God, how I missed the Emerald City!" she heard Glinda say as they got into the palace "Can you show me around, Oscar?"

"Of course!" he answered "Theodora, will you come with us?"

She almost said she would, but instead, what came out of her mouth was "I'm a bit tired, I guess I'll go to my room"

Theodora turned around and walked to the shining green building in front of her. The witch decided to go and sleep. She walked up the stairs that lead to the throne room. She wanted to see it before Oscar became the "rightful" king of Oz. She opened the heavy green doors and, for her surprise, sitting on the throne and holding a music box on her hands, there was a pair of intense dark green eyes. Evanora was alive.

* * *

**Ok! So what did you think of this chapter? I made some changes on the past chapters and tried to improve them.**

**Oh! And, if it's not too much, I'd like to ask you to review if you read this chap. I wanna knoe who is actually reading. Thanks :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! I was thinking about making weekly updates, but I'm going to Spain this Sunday, so I'll try my best to update at least once more this month**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

* * *

_(Throne room- Emerald City)_

**Theodora's POV**

"E-Evanora?" Theodora gasped "But... you were dead!"

"Well, little sister, it all happened to be a plan, you see?" the elder witch replied as she got up from the throne

"A... plan?" the younger witch asked confused

"Yes, this is an ambush, Theodora" Evanora replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

The younger witch saw the music box on her sister's hand "Sister, put it down, please" Theodora asked

"Wha-? Oh... The music box" Evanora realized as a devilish grin appeared on her face "I finally found your weakness haven't I, little sister?"

"I'm warning you, sister. Put it down or you'll face the consequences" the younger witch said as she watched her sister's long and thin fingers play dangerously with the last reminiscence of happiness on her, now torn apart, world.

"The consequences?! Are you mocking me? You wouldn't hurt a fly!" the elder witch started almost laughing "But, as a good sister, I'll do as you request" she finished throwing the small machine on the ground

"No!" Theodora kneeled right next to where the shattered pieces of the music box rested. For a second, she closed her eyes. And, when she opened them again, they weren't the same. She was ready to kill, she wouldn't think twice before doing it and she wouldn't regret it. Evanora had really pissed her off.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chap is short, but I have a history test tomorrow and I wasn't able to make this longer, sorry :p**

**But... I'll try to update again tomorrow (yay!) just don't get used to this, cuz I'm a very busy person and I almost don't have time to write ok?**

**Júlia**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I was able to post another chapter! Yay!**

**And thanks for everyone who left reviews**

**suninthenightsky: I'm not going to turn Theo wicked, don't worry! But Evanora will be dead and gone by the end of the story**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

* * *

_(Emerald City- Throne room)_

**Theodora's POV**

Evanora released some greens sparks of electricity out of her and hitting Theodora. She was sure that it would stop her. It always did. Yet, Theodora didn't fall. In fact, she didn't even blink. The younger witch only felt the blood boil in her veins as she got up.

"You know, sister, I'm not that naïve little girl that I was 3 days ago." Theodora started as she lighted up a flame on her hand

"Theodora, calm down, please!" her sister begged

"Calm down?! You're asking me to calm down?!" she replied as the flames busted "Evanora, those three days were enough to make me realize that all that people do is lie to me. You lied, Oscar lied, everyone lied to me!"

The flames grew larger and hotter with every word she spoke "Now sister, you'll face my rage!" Theodora lifted her hand. She was ready to launch the fireball. Soon her sister would be dead. Everything she ever did would be forgotten. A small smile opened up on her face. Almost psychotic. Suddenly, the doors opened revealing Oscar and Glinda

"Theodora, don't!" he shouted freeing the younger witch from her trance.

"Oscar?" she gasped turning around and returning to her true self. When she did that, Evanora saw her chance and hit her again with the sparks, but this time they were stronger. Theodora felt a sharp pain consume her body as a scream left her mouth. The witch fell, unable to move. Oscar ran and kneeled down right next to her.

"Oscar... I'm-" she started, but the pain was too strong. The man kissed her softly

"Everything is going to be alright" he whispered

And that was the last thing she heard before blacking out in his arms.

* * *

_(Emerald City- throne room)_

**Glinda's POV**

"It's been a long time, Glinda" Evanora said. Her voice filled with despise

"Yes, indeed, Evanora" the blonde replied harshly "Are you happy for almost killing your little sister?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! You and Oscar did that. But after all, what can I say? I told her that he was an oaf... But you? The pure and good Glinda? I didn't expect you to be so wicked" the brunette replied

"I am?" the good witch asked

"Yes. For what I know, I didn't kiss Oscar and broke her heart, did I?"

"Well... Uh..."

"Yes! You are the one to blame"

"But it was you who lied to her! You lied to her about everything her entire life! Surrender and, maybe, the punishment won't be _that _bad"

"Surrender? I'm finally face to face with the woman who pretty much ruined my life and you expect me to surrender?" Evanora said "I was looking forward to this battle"

A truly wicked expression appeared on Evanora's face as she summoned her powers and a shiver went down Glinda's spine

* * *

**A/N: I'm leaving to Spain tomorrow :) but I'll try to keep the story up to date**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long, I was traveling and didn't have any time to write :p**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

* * *

_(Emerald city- Throne Room)_

**Glinda's POV**

Glinda got her wand and summoned her powers. A white light irradiated from her wand as a beam of the same color collided with the green electricity sparks that left Evanora's hand. A wave of power spread through the hole palace as their powers shocked in a mix of green and white. Both witches started to lift in the air. The good witch's power winning the battle. Suddenly, an explosion threw the witches to the ground. Glinda started to get up, but her sister was quicker, Evanora paralyzed the blonde witch making her struggle. Glinda watched as an energy ball formed on the brunette's hand before closing her eyes and preparing herself to feel the excruciating pain.

* * *

_(Emerald City- Theodora's room)_

**Theodora's POV**

Theodora slowly opened her eyes. She turned around on her bed groaning a little, but then she saw Oscar on a chair right next to her sleeping. At that sight, she gasped and got out of the bed quickly. The good witch could sense that something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. What'd happened to Glinda and Evanora?

She left the room silently, careful not to wake Oscar up. Theodora went to the throne room. Outside, she could her voices. Her sisters voices. She slowly opened the door. And, what she saw, didn't make her happy.

* * *

**A/N: This was sort of a quick update, I just wanted to update quickly so that you didn't have to wait much. I'll try to update faster next time ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, this chapter is a bit (A lot) longer than the last one hehehe**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

* * *

_(Emerald city- throne room)_

**Theodora's POV**

She didn't like what she saw. Not even a single bit.

Glinda laid on the floor, Evanora's foot on her throat and an energy ball on her hand. But, that wasn't all, two winkie guards held both, Finley and China Girl.

"I-Im so sorry" Theodora whispered to herself before throwing a fireball on each of the winkie's head.

An unpleasant smell filled the air. Theodora saw a shocked expression form on Evanora's face

"Well then, my _dear_ sister, you better let Glinda go unless you want to look like that" she pointed to the winkies

Slowly, Evanora removed her foot from the blonde witch's throat. Glinda quickly got up.

"Evanora" the fire witch started binding her sister with invisible chains ", you will be locked in the darkest and deepest dungeon of the Emerald City and you will spend the rest of your days there until I say you can go out"

She walked, then, towards Glinda.

"As for you, my Glinda, you better run before I turn your little blonde head into ashes".

* * *

Theodora escorted Evanora personally to the place she would spend the rest of her existence.

They got to the darkest and deepest dungeon of the hole land of Oz.

"Theodora, do I really have to spend the rest of my days here?"

"Yes. You do."

And with those words she locked the cell and left.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! What did you think of this chapter? I know I said it would be longer, but I think I will post one more chapter today or maybe this week... Who ****knows?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: here I am again. Another chapter!**

* * *

**Oscar's POV**

_(Emerald City) *Time Jump 2 weeks*_

Two weeks had passed since the battle between Evanora and Glinda, and Oscar ruled the land of Oz as king with Glinda and Theodora as his counselors.

Though everything seemed fine between him and Theodora, Oscar knew it wasn't. Every time he looked into her eyes, he could see that behind that fake smile (such beautiful smile) there was pain in her heart. He could tell that she was hurt. A lot.

After spending days deciding what he was going to do, he decided to go and talk to her.

* * *

He walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He could hear Theodora's voice asking from inside the room

"It's me"

The door opened

"Oh, hello, Wizard. What brings you here?" she replied coldly

"Well, there's something I need to talk to you about" he told her

"Come in so we can talk" she invited

"Sure" he went into the room

"Then, Oscar, what brings you here?"

"Well, we need to talk... I must say that I'm concerned"

"Really? What about?"

"About you"

* * *

**Theodora's POV**

_(Emerald City)_

"Me?"she gasped

"Yes, you" he approached her

"B-but why?" her voice a bit softer

"Come on, Theodora. I know that behind that fake smile you're feeling hurt""

A million thoughts filled her head

"And whose fault is that?" she looked at him coldly

"Mine... I admit it""

"What?!" her eyes widened "You actually admitted it""

He chuckled

"But tell me, Oz... Why did you lie to me?" the words she said longed to leave her lips

"I didn't lie to you"

"Then... what happened that day between you and Glinda?" her eyes showed confusion

He explained what happened

"Oh... I see..." she muttered "I'm so stupid"

Tears formed in her eyes and she turned around so he wouldn't be able to see her cry. She suddenly felt someone hug her. Oscar lifted her face by her chin and wiped away the tears.

"Im so sorry, Oz" she buried her face on his chest

"You don't have to apologize, I do"

"Oscar?"

"Yes, dear"

"I missed you""

"I missed you too"

"Are we ok now?"

"Yes, we are"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Yes, they are going to end up together, but... I have a surprise first! Just wait until the next chapter...**

**ps: review please 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Time Jump: 1 month

**Oscar's POV**

Oscar went into the room where the Tinkers worked as he did every morning after breakfast, but that morning, he had something different on his mind. He had a request to Master Tinker.

"Master, do you know how to build a music box?"

"Yes, Oscar, why?"

"What about a ring? Do you know how to make a ring?"

"A ring... Yes, I do"

"Well, could you please make me a ring made of gold with rubies? Oh! And a music box?"

"Yes, sure, Oscar, but why?"

"Right, thank you!" And he left without giving the old man an answer.

* * *

Time Jump: A week

The ring and the music box were both ready and in his room. Before he left, he had a shower and put on one of his best suits. He put the ring inside the music box and went out looking for Theodora. He found her walking through the palace gardens.

"Theodora!" he walked towards her

"Oh! Hi, Oscar" she waved her hand

"May I join you?"

"Sure!"

Oscar held Theodora's hand

"Theodora, we have to talk" They stopped

"What about?" She looked into his eyes

"Um..." His heart started to beat faster "I know we're dating, but... I don't want to do this anymore"

"What?! Oscar! Wha-"

"So! Since this will be our last day dating..." he interrupted her "I decided to give you this"

He handed her the music box.

* * *

**Theodora's POV**

****Theodora held the music box on her hand and stared at it. I was just like the one he gave her the night they met.

"Go ahead, open it" Oscar encouraged her

The witch slowly opened the delicate wooden box and heard the soft tune that came out of it. Then, she looked inside and, for her surprise there was a ring in there.

"Oscar, what is this ring?"

The man kneeled

"Theodora, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go! Surprises are waiting for you!**

**~Júlia **


	15. Chapter 15

**Theodora's POV**

"Theodora, will you marry me?"

All she could do was smile

"Yes!" Tears of joy formed in her eyes

He put the ring on her finger

"But how will we tell my sister?"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way" he kissed her "And I'm sure she will be very happy for you"

As it was getting late, they decided to head to the palace and tell everyone the next morning

* * *

_2 hours later_

**Glinda's POV**

Everyone was sitting at the table talking cheerfully and Theodora seemed strangely happy. Happier than usual. Maybe even happier, she dared to think, than when her and Oscar got back together. Though the witch tried to spot differences, she just couldn't find anything. Once again, she allowed herself to scan Theodora's body and she realized what it was: a ring. Besides her magical gem, there was another ring.

But, there shouldn't be another ring. Unless...

Glinda decided to talk to her after dinner.

* * *

_After dinner_

After everyone left, Glinda called her sister

"Theodora, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Glinda" she walked back in the room

"Theodora, may I ask why are you wearing another ring?"

"Oh, so you saw the ring"

"Yes"

"Well, Oz and I are engaged"

"Really? Congratulations" Glinda smiled

"Thank you, Glinda!" Theodora smiled back "Just don't tell anyone about it, we pretend to tell everyone tomorrow"

With those words, Theodora left the room.

Glinda sat down, took a deep breath and decided that she would do anything to stop the wedding. Anything

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Yes! I'm going to write a sequel. I'm still thinking about the name but I think it will be begin again or, maybe Life in Color... dunno...**

**You guys have any suggestions?**

**~Júlia**


	16. Observations

**The sequel will be called Begin Again and it will be rated T, it might be changed to be rated M.**

**So, that's it XD**


End file.
